Las crónicas de la Cupido Mimi: el plan secreto Taiora
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Sora y Taichi siempre se comportaban como si fuesen una pareja y Mimi estaba más que harta de que todos lo viesen menos ellos, que decían ser los mejores amigos. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se propuso juntarlos con un plan secreto que traería a mucha gente de cabeza.
**Este es un reto que en su día Genee me puso cuando fui por el foro pidiendo retos de variadas parejas. En este caso, taiora. Este es el reto:**

Reto de **Genee** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing** : Taiora. **Características** : Una vez leí que los seiyuus de Sora (creo) Mimi y el de Gabumon _shippeaban_ mucho el Taiora. Cosa que me trajo como idea lo siguiente: Sora y Taichi andan en una etapa de su vida donde no se dan cuenta que actúan casi como novios. Se la pasan todo el día juntos: ella sonríe más y él solo quiere estar con ella. Se les nota muy risueños, con intercambios de miradas y coqueterias que ninguno capta, ni se dan cuenta de que coquetean con el otro, pero todo los demás sí se percatan de ello, especialmente Mimi. Entonces decide que debe hacer de "Cupido" y ayudarlos un poco. Quiere arrastrar consigo a Yamato, pero este en un principio logra pasar de los planes de la novia, por lo que Mimi termina llevándose a Gabumon (lo chantajeó con que le diria a Yama que fue él quien se comió sus púdines -en mi hc, Yama es muy chocolatero)que siempre está cerca de la pareja de BF, porque es muy amigo de Piyomon. Entonces, Mimi y Gabumon, con apariciones especiales (ya que no puede faltar) de Palmon y Piyomon, planean un plan(?) para que sora y Tai se declaren.

En el final quiero que llama ayude a Mimi, que siente que Sora y Taichi son muy testarudos. El resto del cómo, cuando, dónde y por qué sucede queda a elección tuya.

 **Género** : Humor/Friendship/Romance

Así que... ¡aquí está!

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Las crónicas de la Cupido Mimi: el plan secreto Taiora**

Mimi los miraba sin poder creérselo. ¿En serio? ¿En serio que Sora y Taichi no se daban cuenta de que se comportaban como una pareja? ¡Si hacían todo juntos! Taichi se desviaba más de un cuarto de hora el camino a la universidad para ir a recogerla a casa para ir juntos. Sora le llevaba el almuerzo todos los días porque decía que el cabeza-hueca del castaño era un desastre y si no, no comería nunca. Él le llevaba todos los días la mochila con libros porque no quería que se cansase (para que le hiciese mejores obentos, decía). La pelirroja lo acompañaba hasta el campo de fútbol para luego correr a su propio entrenamiento, incluso cuando casi eran a la misma hora y tenía que recorrerse todo el campus. Y luego se esperaba, fuese cual fuese su horario, para regresar a casa juntos.

Y en ese mismo instante estaban sobrepasando la raya de lo normal. ¡Sora le estaba dando de comer a la boca! Vale, sí, Taichi le había dicho que quería probar de su plato y ella había aceptado, ¡pero era demasiado exagerado! ¿Dónde quedaba la Sora que se ponía roja ante esos gestos? ¡Si estaban tan acostumbrados que lo veían normal!

Anonadada, miró a su novio, que estaba a su lado bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco como si no estuviese pasando nada. Bufó; a Yamato le importaba la relación de sus amigos lo mismo que la vida personal de Britney Spears; cero.

Volvió la vista de nuevo a la pareja, que sonreía como idiotas mirándose y hablando de cosas, sumidos en su mundo de rosa, dentro de su burbuja.

Tenía que hacer algo… y ese algo se le estaba viniendo a la cabeza en modo de plan maestro…

…

—Yama —llamó esa noche mientras salía secándose el pelo con una toalla.

El rubio, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala del apartamento que compartían, mirando la televisión entretenido. Ni siquiera la miró sino que simplemente hizo un sonido parecido a un murmullo para dejar ver que la había escuchado. Mimi lo fulminó con la mirada pero él ni se enteró, así que se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Yama —volvió a pronunciar su nombre—. He estado pensando sobre la comida que hemos tenido hoy con Sora y Taichi.

—Mhm…. —murmuró el rubio mientras seguía zappeando.

—Y me he estado fijando en cómo se comportan ellos dos —continuó la chica—. Entre ellos digo.

—Mhm… —asintió él.

—Y me he dado cuenta de que se comportan como si fueran una pareja—. Es decir, ya lo sabía, pero hoy se me ha hecho tan evidente…

—Mhm… —siguió cambiando canales sin decidirse por ninguno.

—Así que he decidido una cosa —casi se podían escuchar los tambores—. ¡Voy a ayudarlos a que salgan juntos!

La última frase fue la que sacó de su estupor al rubio, que, de repente, dejó el mando a distancia y la miró. Mimi sonreía, mucho, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento muy importante que cambiaría el mundo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que preguntó.

—Pues eso, que voy a hacer que salgan juntos —explicó la castaña como si fuese obvio—. Bueno, prácticamente están saliendo; se comportan como una pareja. Yo solamente voy a darles un empujoncito.

—No sé si es buena idea —murmuró Yamato, frunciendo el ceño—. Ellos son mayorcitos para saber qué hacen.

—¡No lo son! —el chico alzó una ceja—. Ellos se aman con locura, se quieren, se desean, pero no son conscientes de ello. Solamente necesita que se lo enseñemos.

—Sigo sin pensar que sea buena idea —insistió él.

—¡Veeenga, Yamaa! —Mimi trató de convencerle alargando mucho las vocales—. Necesito tu ayuda. ¡Seremos la pareja detective!

—Paso, Mimi —se negó rontundamente—. Y no trates de convencerme poniéndome cara de perrito pachón. Esos dos se tienen que dar cuenta ellos solos de lo que sienten. Nosotros no pintamos nada.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, pero no insistió. Sabía que tenía ese tema perdido; cuando Yamato se negaba de esa forma, no había quién lo convenciera, ni siquiera ella con su encanto de Tachikawa. Pero no pensaba dejar el tema a un lado. Sora y Taichi se iban a dar cuenta de que se amaban y de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y luego se lo agradecerían mucho.

Ya solamente tenía que pensar el cómo.

…

Mimi caminaba por el bosque del Digi-mundo buscando a alguien concreto; se había puesto sus preciosas botas de monte rosas para no estropear el resto de zapatos y estaba decidida a patear todo el lugar para encontrar a quién quería. Quizá debería de haber contactado con Palmon para que la guiase pero aunque adoraba a su compañera, sabía que querría saber el por qué, y que terminaría por contárselo a Piyomon, que por algo era su mejor amiga. Y no quería arriesgarse a que el pájaro se lo contase a Sora; ¡su plan se iría al traste! Así que solamente tenía un posible aliado. Además, él era uno de los que más cerca estaban siempre de Sora y Taichi. ¡Era perfecto! Tardó, pero finalmente lo vio a lo lejos, tumbado en el suelo y disfrutando de los rayos de sol., Se apresuró a acercarse.

—¡Gabumon! —lo llamó desde lejos—. ¡Gabumon!

El digimon abrió los ojos y se sentó en busca de la voz que decía su nombre. A lo lejos pudo ver a Mimi acercase apresuradamente hacia él.

—¡Mimi! —después de todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo la chica y Yamato, el digimon había cogido mucha confianza con ella—. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! No te esperaba… ¿qué tal estás? ¿Ha venido Yamato contigo? ¿Y dónde está Palmon?

—He venido a buscarte —respondió ella cuando logró recuperar el aliento—. Solo a ti. Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

—Yo… —el digimon comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver la mirada decidida y maliciosa de la chica—. No sé si es buena idea. ¿Qué opina Yamato?

—¡Oh! Yama es un soso —se quejó Mimi—. Él no quiere ayudarme.

—Entonces quizá yo tampoco debiera —murmuró Gabumon, sabiendo que si su compañero se había negado era que una locura había pasado por la mente de la castaña.

—¿Ah, no, eh? —la de ojos miel lo miró, sonriendo sádicamente—. Quizá alguien debería decirle a Yama quién fue el que se comió sus pudines la última vez… él sigue pensando que fue Taichi…

Gabumon se tensó completamente, y si hubiese podido ponerse blanco lo hubiese hecho. Riendo nervioso, se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo he pensado mejor —le dijo rápidamente—. Te ayudaré. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mimi sonrió, victoriosa, viéndose ganadora de ese asalto.

…

Era un precioso día soleado cuando todo el grupo de niños elegidos llegaron al Digimundo. Era primero de agosto y habían quedado para rememorar ese día que había cambiado sus vidas. Aquel año, Mimi había propuesto hacer un picnic allí, donde podrían estar con sus compañeros. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la castaña sonrió malignamente en su interior; primer paso del plan, completado.

Todos caminaron hasta un enorme lago y se sentaron cerca de él en corro. Mimi ni siquiera tuvo que hacer de las suyas dado que Taichi y Sora se sentaron directamente al lado y se pusieron a hablar y a reír. Cuando sacaron la comida y la pelirroja le dio a su amigo de probar a la boca, la castaña puso los ojos en blanco ante la evidencia. ¿Podían ser más descarados? ¡Y que aún no lo admitiesen…! Un carraspeo a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un Yamato con la ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Eso digo yo —contradijo él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Yo? —Mimi pestañeó y puso su cara más inocente—. ¡Nada! ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

—Llevas mirando a Taichi y a Sora desde que llegamos, y ni siquiera has intentado darme de comer como siempre, preguntándome qué me parecía —razonó el rubio—. Casi puedo oír tu cabecita maquinar cosas.

—Bueno, vale, tengo un plan —confesó finalmente, sabiendo que Ishida podía leerla perfectamente—. Pero me dijiste que no querías saber nada así que si te lo cuento tendrás que participar.

—Paso.

—Pues entonces déjame a mí —la castaña se frotó las manos, sonriendo—. Cuando volvamos a casa hoy, habrá una nueva pareja en nuestro grupo.

…

La comida había resultado una delicia, aunque a nadie le sorprendió siendo que Yamato y Mimi se habían encargado de ella. Con los estómagos llenos, los niños elegidos fueron separándose, algunos yendo a bañarse al lago, otros tumbándose a la sombra durmiendo o charlando… Mimi dio su segundo paso en el plan y le hizo un gesto a Gabumon, tan exagerado que Yamato fue completamente consciente y frunció el ceño. El digimon le guiño los ojos (porque aunque la castaña lo había intentado, no había aprendido a guiñar uno solo y esa era su señal) y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

—¡Qué buen día hace! —exclamó, estirando sus patas—. Pero el sol me agota mucho. Es una pena, porque el otro día encontré unas frutas riquísimas cerca de aquí.

—¡Oh! —cuando Mimi respondió, su novio rodó los ojos por lo evidente que estaba siendo—. ¡Frutas! ¡Sora! ¿No eres tú la que adora las frutas?

—Sí que lo es —Taichi, al lado de la pelirroja, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros—. Mi Sora adora todas las frutas que existen y la encanta probar cosas nuevas.

—Es cierto —respondió ella, sonriéndole; sus ojos brillaron tanto que sus amigos suspiraron por lo obvio que eran sus sentimientos—. ¡Cómo me conoces!

—Soy el que más te conozco, pequeña —el castaño le dio un golpecito en la nariz y ella rió—. Y lo sabes.

—¡Seguro que le encantaría probar esas frutas que Gabumon conoce! —murmuró Mimi—. Es una pena que no tengamos.

—Pero… podría ir alguien a coger algunas —habló Gabumon, disimulando menos aún que la castaña y haciendo que su compañero quisiese reír por la situación.

Pero solamente él se dio cuenta, y no entendía por qué. Quizá era porque solamente estaban ellos allí, y Mimi y Gabumon estaban en el ajo, además de que Taichi y Sora parecían más interesados en hacerse carantoñas que ellos denominaban como de amistad. Rodó los ojos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Palmon, al lado de Mimi, había dejado de comer y miraba a su compañera sospechosamente.

—Dos personas deberían ir —propuso Mimi—. Yama y yo tenemos que quedarse a recoger… y el resto parecen ocupados. ¡Taichi, Sora! ¿Podéis ir?

—¿Qué? —la pareja dejó de mirarse para observar a la castaña—. Sí, claro, podemos. ¿Nos acompañas, Gabumon?

—¡No! —gritó Mimi antes de darle tiempo a decir nada—. Necesito a Gabumon aquí para… ¡para llevar los platos al lago! Solamente con Yama no puedo…

—Pero entonces no sabremos dónde tenemos que ir —opinó Sora.

—¡Claro que sí! Gabumon os explicará desde aquí —la castaña asintió vigorosamente—. Es muy fácil el camino, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, sí —se apresuró a decir el digimon—. Muy fácil. No tiene pérdida.

—Está bien —aceptó Taichi y se levantó para ofrecer su mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla—. Podremos encontrarlo, somos la mejor pareja de aquí en temas de deporte y naturaleza.

—Es verdad —ella se dejó ayuda y luego miró a Gabumon—. Vale, explícanos. ¿Dónde está esa fruta maravillosa?

El digimon les indicó el camino mientras Mimi asentía a su lado. Minutos después, la pareja se despidió y se encaminó a su tarea. Habían aprovechado que Agumon estaba durmiendo en la sombra y Piyomon había ido con Gatomon al lado para mandarlos solos así que el plan iba perfecto. Mimi y Gabumon chocaron los cinco mientras Yamato simplemente negaba la cabeza, echado en el pasto y mirando con vaguedad la escena.

—Mimi… —la voz de Palmon, de la que se habían olvidado, hizo que los dos se giraran y mirasen a su compañera—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

…

Taichi y Sora caminaban charlando alegremente hacia el lugar donde Gabumon les había indicado que estaban esas misteriosas y deliciosas frutas. Al principio estaban algo reticentes a eso de aventurarse en el bosque sin saber muy bien el sitio, pero el castaño había asegurado que estarían bien y que él la defendería de cualquier cosa que apareciese, y ella le había creído; ella siempre se sentiría protegida por Yagami en cualquier lugar del mundo si él la sonreía de esa forma que tanta fuerza y seguridad le brindaba.

Paseaban a gusto, como siempre que estaban juntos, aprovechando el soleado día. Taichi hablaba de alguna cosa de fútbol y Sora respondía con entusiasmo. El bosque estaba precioso y había inofensivos digimons saltando a través de los árboles. Pero ellos dos estaban demasiado ocupados prestándose atención el uno al otro, enfrascándose en las palabras de su compañero como si nada de lo que tuviesen alrededor importase lo más mínimo.

Tan abstraídos estaban del resto del mundo que no escucharon la pequeña estampida que iba directo hacia ellos hasta que la manada de Tsunomons casi los arroyan. Con unos reflejos que llevaba perfeccionando toda su vida gracias al fútbol, Taichi se percató de los pequeños digimons en el último segundo y sin pensarlo, empujó a la pelirroja a un lado para salvarla de ser tirada al suelo. O, bueno, esa fue su intención ya que en su heroico acto fue él mismo la que la tiró al suelo, cayendo él encima de la chica. Por lo tanto ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Sora con su espalda contra la hierba y el castaño apoyado sus codos contra las piedras para ni aplastarla.

La pelirroja, que por instinto había cerrado los ojos ante el choque, abrió los párpados y se encontró con los orbes marrones de Taichi a pocos centímetros de su cara. La respiración se atoró en su garganta, empezó a salivar y su pulsó se disparó. No pudo ponerse más nerviosa. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación con el que era su mejor amigo y a su vez el chico del que estaba enamorada? Y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido porque Taichi no se movía, y ella seguía sintiendo su calor demasiado cerca de ella para su cordura. Si seguían así, terminaría delatando sus sentimientos, soltándole un "te quiero" loco o besándolo, y eso no saldría bien. ¡Ella no quería perder su amistad! Y por eso por dentro casi lloraba.

Por su parte, Taichi tampoco estaba todo lo tranquilo que aparentaba. Si bien parecía que solamente estaba sosteniendo su peso, sentía sus brazos desfallecer y no por falta de fuerzas. O sí, pero no por su cuerpo sino por la cercanía de Sora. Él siempre había estado muy unido a la pelirroja pero hacía ya un tiempo que había empezado a sentir algo más profundo por ella. Había seguido comportándose igual con ella, como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido, pero eso no quitaba que quisiese partirle las piernas a cualquier chico que se le acercase o tener que soportar las ganas de besarla cuando Sora lo abrazaba cuando metía un gol. Y, claro, tenerla debajo de él, tan accesible, mirándolo con esos ojos preciosos que tanto le gustaban y no poder besarla, estaba siendo demasiado duro.

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno mientras seguían en esa posición tan comprometida. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de que visto desde fuera sería muy extraño y que cualquiera podría pensar mal, pero ellos solamente tenían ojos, oídos, nariz, piel… para el otro. Estaban metidos el uno en el otro, como si nada más existiese, como si solamente ellos dos se encontrasen allí.

Ninguno supo exactamente quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero sintieron que poco a poco iban acercándose. Y si el tiempo se les había hecho eterno cuando estaban quietos, a medida que la distancia entre ellos se reducía parecía alargarse mucho más. Sus corazones bombearon al unísono, la sangre retumbando en sus oídos como un aviso de que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ambos cerraron los ojos, uno antes que el otro o los dos al mismo tiempo, y se prepararon para el instante clave.

Pero el precioso momento se vio interrumpido cuando un digimon salió de entre los arbustos y voló a través de los árboles, haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltasen. Taichi perdió el equilibrio y para no aplastar a la pelirroja se tiró a un lado, cayendo en un pequeño pozo de barro. Sora lo miró, preocupada porque se hubiese hecho daño, pero se echó a reír cuando lo vio. El castaño frunció el ceño sin entender porque la chica se desternillase de ese modo, y menos señalándolo sin pudor alguno.

—Es que… es que… —trató de hablar entre carcajadas la chica—. ¡Es que tienes la cara completamente manchada de barro!

El chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se la encontró llena del viscoso mejunje marrón. Puso cara de asco mientras trataba de limpiarse, en vano, hasta que Sora se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de él. Amorosamente, sin darse cuenta del gesto, se lo pasó por la cara y se la limpió mientras Taichi se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de los cuidados de la pelirroja.

—Ya está —anunció ella—. Vamos, quiero probar esas frutas deliciosas y a este paso se nos hará de noche.

El castaño asintió y se puso de pies para después extenderle la mano a la chica. Juntos, retomaron el camino.

…

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Mimi—. ¡Eso ha estado tan cerca!

—Es verdad —asintió Gabumon—. Si no hubiese sido por ese digimon ellos se hubieran besado.

—¡Claro! —gritó ella—. ¡Era el momento perfecto!

Un Tsunomon se acercó botando hasta ellos desde los arbustos que había desaparecido la pequeña manada. Sonriendo, saludó con la cabeza a Mimi y luego se dirigió a su "superior".

—¿Hemos estado bien, Gabumon? —preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

—Habéis estado genial —aseguró el digimon mayor, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño—. Vuestro trabajo ha sido impecable.

—Sí —asintió Mimi, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

El digimon naranja dio varios saltitos y luego se fue corriendo a decirle a sus amigos todo lo bueno que les habían dicho. La castaña rió, contenta por la felicidad de él, aún si su plan no había funcionado como lo había pensado. Suspirando, se giró hacia Gabumon, que la miraba a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Pues tendremos que ir a por el plan B —le dijo—. Consiste en…

—¡Sora! —el grito de Piyomon los sobresaltó—. ¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás?

Asustados de ser descubiertos en su escondite, miraron al digimon rosa que se acercaba entre saltitos y vuelos cortos en busca de su compañera. Nerviosos, se miraron y ambos parecieron tener la misma idea porque corrieron hacia ella y se tiraron encima de ella antes de que se diese cuenta. Piyomon abrió los ojos pero al reconocerlos dejó de agitarse, si bien no entendía su placaje.

—¡Piyomon, calla, por favor! —le rogó Mimi—. ¡Nos van a descubrir!

La digimon asintió y los dos la soltaron. Confusa, miró a Gabumon y a la humana pidiendo explicaciones.

—Mierda otra vez —masculló la castaña—. ¡Con lo que nos ha costado convencer a Palmon de que no pasaba nada para que se quedase allí y Sora no se enterase!

—¿Sora? —preguntó la digimon—. ¿Qué le pasa a Sora?

—Piyomon, tenemos que hablar seriamente —le dijo Mimi mirándola fijamente—. Te voy a explicar todo, pero tendrás que ayudarnos. Y no podrás contárselo a Sora porque es por su bien. ¿Entendido?

Piyomon asintió; si era por el bien de Sora, haría cualquier cosa.

…

Sora y Taichi siguieron su camino en busca de la maravillosa fruta. Todo parecía normal, como si el pequeño incidente con los Tsunomon no hubiese ocurrido, pero en el fondo ambos estaban un poco alterados. Haber estado tan cerca de la persona que amaban, en una situación tan comprometida, los había dejado algo tocados. Pero los dos seguían con la cabeza tratando de alejarse de ello así que simplemente hicieron como que no había pasado nada, hablando tranquilamente y de cualquier chorrada que al chico se le ocurriese. Fútbol, comida, la última canción hip-hop de su cantante favorito, cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarse llevar por los pensamientos que les harían sonrojarse a más no poder, haciendo que el otro se percatase de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Seguían prefiriendo dejar sus sentimientos a un lado con tal de mantener su amistad.

Así que caminaron amenamente, con las indicaciones de Gabumon en la cabeza y en el pequeño mapa que Sora había dibujado (Taichi había querido hacerlo pero todos sabían, desde su primera aventura en el mundo Digimon, que el dibujo no era su punto fuerte). la brisa soplaba agradablemente y la temperatura era tan perfecta que parecía que alguien estaba haciendo que todo fuese ideal para ese día de picnic.

De nuevo, de alguna manera que nadie comprendía y solamente ellos conseguían, se enfrascaron en una conversación de esas que nadie entendía. Su complicidad era tan clara que cualquiera que pasase por al lado lo notaría, pero ellos siempre serían los únicos que no se percatasen de ello.

Estaban paseando tranquilamente cuando escucharon unos fuertes golpes más adelante. Se pusieron alerta al mismo tiempo; si bien hace tiempo que el mundo digimon estaba libre de maldad, algún digimon podía alterarse llegado a un momento. Taichi se puso frente a Sora, por inercia, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del peligro y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Se quedaron unos segundos allí, quietos, buscando con la vista y agudizando los oídos para no perder detalles. Izquierda, derecha, nada parecía venir por ningún lado, y finalmente algo de ese estilo ocurría porque repentinamente desde las ramas del árbol que tenían encima algo cayó, enganchándose a la cabellera de Sora.

La chica gritó, el castaño se giró hacia ella, y el Yokomon que había caído encima de ella saltó para irse corriendo y perderse entre los arbustos. Sora pareció respirar tranquila al ver que no era más que un inofensivo digimon jugando al esconderite y miró a Taichi. Éste frunció el ceño.

—Creo que tienes algo en el pelo —murmuró el chico—. ¿Puede ser…? Parece un bicho…

El grito de Sora fue desgarrador y dio un paso hacia él mientras daba saltitos en el sitio. El castaño la miró sin comprender mientras la veía agitar los brazos enérgicamente, y no en plan bueno.

—¡Quítamelo! —chilló intensamente—. ¡Quítamelo!

A Taichi le entraron ganas de reírse porque aunque sabía que Sora no era gran amante de los bichos, no se la hubiera imaginado como una damisela en apuros en una situación como esa. Pero se abstuvo, a sabiendas de que puede que en ese momento la pelirroja no hiciese nada, pero al menos se avergonzaría mucho cuando se tranquilizase.

—Vale, tranquila —trató de calmarla mientras se acercaba y ella seguía saltando—. Déjame a mí.

—¡Quítamelo! —insistía ella—. ¡Quítamelo!

Taichi lo intentó, pero después de llevarse tres manotazos empezó a cansarse. La pelirroja seguía histérica mientras él se sobaba la mano, tratando de pensar qué hacer. Al final se decidió por lo más rápido y de un golpe se acercó y la abrazó. Sora se agitó en sus brazos.

—¡Sora! —la llamó al oído—. No dejas de moverte y no me puedo acercar. Tranquilízate si quieres que te quite lo que tienes en el pelo.

La chica comenzó a respirar profundamente al compás de las palabras de su amigo y en un par de minutos consiguió quedarse quieta. Murmuró un "por favor", rogando que le quitase el bicho y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El castaño la soltó y sin alejarse llevó una mano a la cabeza de la chica y cogió lo que tenía. Casi se rió al ver una hoja alargada enredada entre el pelo.

—Parece que era uno inofensiva hoja —susurró tratando de no ser ofensivo.

—Jo, qué susto —murmuró ella, pudiendo coger aire al final—. Lo siento, me he puesto histérica. Muchas gracias, Taichi.

Pero el chico no parecía estar haciéndole caso. En su lugar, miraba fijamente a su mano, que en ese momento estaba acariciando las hebras pelirrojas de las que había quitado la hoja. Sora frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, cosa que solamente hizo que él siguiese el movimiento con la mano.

—¿Taichi? —lo llamó.

—Tú pelo tiene muchos matices —murmuró como para sí mismo—. Tienes diferentes rojos, unos más claros y otros más oscuros. Y es muy suave. Mucho. Es muy agradable de tocar.

—Ta… Taichi… —balbuceó ella poniéndose nerviosa y roja.

El castaño la miró entonces, encontrándose sus miradas a muy poca distancia por cómo estaban colocados. Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados los unos a los otros y ninguno dijo nada. Pero el chico no dejó de acariciar el pelo de ella.

—Y tus ojos… —dijo entonces, como si no pudiese dejar de decir todo lo que le pasaba por la mente—. Son castaños, aunque no muy oscuros. Y cuando les da el sol, como ahora, se aclaran más y tienen motas rojizas en medio… parecen pequeños rubís. Son preciosos.

—Taichi… —la voz le salió en un susurro, hipnotizada por las palabras del chico y su cercanía.

El castaño siguió acariciando las hebras pelirrojas, rozando a su paso las sienes de la chica. Sora cerró los ojos, encantada con el suave toque, pero los abrió al sentir que Taichi seguía mirándola fijamente. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza en su pecho al ver el brillo en los orbes del chico mientras seguía con la vista clavada en ella. Sintió que flotaba por toda la escena, entre su mano en la cintura, la otra en su pelo y él tan cerca. Casi sintió que él se acercaba un poco más. ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño? ¿O era por fin la realización de ellos en la vida real?

Pero cuando parecía que iba a besarla, Taichi parpadeó, como si saliese de una ensoñación, y miró a su alrededor, confuso. Después se dio cuenta de su cercanía y se alejó lentamente de ella, sonriendo.

—Parece que ya hemos eliminado el peligro de la hoja maldita —se burló en voz baja, como si aún no alcanzase la realidad—. Podemos seguir con nuestro camino.

Sora asintió, incapaz de hablar en ese momento. Cuando el castaño se giró para seguir adelante respiró profundamente, entre decepcionada porque no hubiese llegado a beso y aliviada de que no hubiese hecho alguna tontería como ponerse de puntillas para acercarse a él. Pero la cuestión es que no había pasado nada.

Y quizá era mejor así…

…

—¡Casi estaba! —gritó, frustrada, Mimi—. ¡Unos centímetros más y lo teníamos!

—Sí —asintió Gabumon a su lado—. Pero ha parado de repente.

El Yokomon que había caído del árbol se acercó dando saltos hasta Biyomon y la miró a la espera de saber si había hecho bien su trabajo. La pájara sonrió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Yokomon —la felicitó acariciando su cabeza—. Muchas gracias.

El pequeño digimon sonrió también y se alejó de allí dando saltitos de alegría. Los tres que se quedaban suspiraron; al menos estaban haciendo felices a pequeños bebés digimon…

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Piyomon—. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sora y a Taichi a que estén juntos! ¡Solo así serán felices!

—Lo sé, Biyomon —susurró Mimi a su lado—. Pero me estoy quedando sin ideas.

—Esos dos son tan cabezotas… —murmuró Gabumon—. ¡Con lo fácil que sería decir lo que sienten! Los humanos sois muy complicados.

—¡No imaginas cuánto! —exclamó la castaña—. No te imaginas cuánto…

De repente los arbustos a su espalda empezaron a agitarse y los tres se giraron hacia el sonido, quedándose completamente congelados. ¿Sería posible que Sora y Taichi los hubiesen descubierto? ¿Cómo iban a explicar que estuvieran ellos allí sin más? seguían completamente quietos cuando dos figuras salieron entre las hojas y se quedaron de pies, cruzados de brazos, y mirándolos fijamente.

—Así que estabais aquí —musitó una de ellas—. Os hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

—Sí —afirmó la otra—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué tramáis? —añadió la primera, suspicaz.

Los tres suspiraron de alivio al reconocer a Yamato y Palmon delante de ellos. Se miraron y se quedaron algo más tranquilos. Sonrieron, sin poder evitarlo; habían esquivado una bala muy peligrosa.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —insistió el rubio, muy serio—. ¿Alguien va a explicarnos qué pasa aquí?

—¡Eso, eso! —gritó, enfurruñada, Palmon—. ¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

La castaña miró a sus dos cómplices y éstos se encogieron de hombros. Después clavó los ojos en los recién llegados y sonrió, habiéndosele ocurrido una nueva idea.

—Pasa, chicos —respondió—, que vais a ayudarnos a que dos cabezotas acepten sus sentimientos.

…

—¡Ahí están! —señaló una emocionada Sora—. ¡Las frutas maravillosas!

Su acompañante siguió con la mirada lo que señalaba y vio un árbol del que colgaba el manjar que Gabumon había descrito. Se podían diferenciar del resto por las extrañas hojas azules brillantes, el tronco de color naranja y los frutos rosas en forma de corazón. Los dos corrieron hacia el raro espécimen, contentos de que después de los altercados del camino hubieran conseguido encontrarlo. La pelirroja aplaudió cuando estuvo justo debajo, alargando la mano y acariciando una hoja; por suerte era un árbol bajito.

—Gabumon tenía razón —dijo, sonriente—. Es inconfundible. ¡Y precioso! Casi da pena comerlo.

—¡A mí nunca me da pena comer nada! —aseguró el castaño—. Y después de tanto bombo me han entrado ganas de comerlo hasta a mí, que no me gusta la fruta. ¡Vamos allá!

—Recuerda que hay que coger los que son grandes —le advirtió la chica—. Los pequeños no están maduros y son agrios.

Pero para no variar el castaño no le hizo caso, y cogió la primera fruta que estuvo al alcance de su mano. El resultado; Taichi poniendo cara de bebé chupando limones. La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y tuvo que sostener su barriga al ver al chico maldiciendo a todo lo que pillaba. Solamente un sonidito de hojas moverse, por encima de sus cabezas, les hizo callarse y mirar para arriba. Y allí, sin entender cómo había llegado hasta allí, se encontraron con un ramillete de una planta muy conocida en el mundo humano.

—¿Muérdago? —preguntó la chica sin comprender—. ¿Qué hace muérdago aquí?

—No sabía que había de esos en el mundo Digimon —murmuró el castaño—. En nuestro mundo solamente hay en momentos puntuales.

—Sí, en San Valentín o Navidades —rió ella—. Ya sabes, para que cuando una pareja esté debajo se bese.

Ambos se echaron a reír por el comentario. Pero la diversión duró poco porque el muérdago pareció moverse, como si tratase de llamar su atención, y cayeron en cuenta en la situación que se encontraban. Se miraron, serios entonces, sin saber qué hacer.

—Entonces… ¿deberíamos besarnos? —preguntó algo dubitativo Taichi—. Ya sabes, por tradición…

—No sé… —las dudas carcomieron a la pelirroja—. ¿Tú crees…?

El chico se acercó a ella, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de hacer como que la cosa no iba realmente con él. Tragaron al mismo tiempo, ambos recordando las dos veces anteriores que se había encontrado en una situación parecida, juntos, con los rostros muy cerca y queriendo besarse pero intentando hacer como que no pasaba nada. Incluso todo el bosque a su alrededor pareció contener en aliento, a la espera de que cerrasen la pequeña distancia que los separaba y por fin se besasen.

Pero el destino, o a saber qué, parecía tener otro camino para ellos porque Sora puso las manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujó de forma juguetona, dejando al castaño casi con los labios extendidos hacia ella.

—¡Qué idiota eres, Taichi! —rió ella, incómoda—. ¡Siempre bromeando!

—Esto… sí, claro… —él se arrascó la cabeza, riendo también nervioso—. Una broma…

—Vamos a por las frutas —propuso Sora, girándose—. ¿Cuáles deberíamos coger…?

—¡No!

El grito negativo resonó por todo el bosque, ahuyentando a digimons voladores que escaparon agitando sus alas con desesperación y a los terrestres que huyeron de allí corriendo agitadamente. Incluso a lo lejos se escucharon diversos chapoteos, como si los nadadores se hubiesen echado de cabeza al agua para esconderse lejos.

Sora y Taichi miraron a su alrededor, en busca de la procedencia del espantoso chillido, pero no necesitaron buscar mucho porque una enfurecida Mimi salió de entre unos arbustos seguida de cerca por Gabumon y Biyomon corriendo como podían para tratar de alcanzar a la castaña. Los vieron acercarse a mucha velocidad y se miraron entre ellos, en busca de la explicación de por qué Tachikawa estaba allí con los dos digimons.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó Taichi, confuso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Piyomon? —Sora se dirigió a su compañera—. ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el pájaro no pudo responder porque Mimi ya estaba hablando, casi liándose con sus propias palabras atropelladas.

—¡No! —repitió—. No, no, no, no. ¡No podéis volver a hacer eso!

—¿Hacer qué, Mimi? —cuestionó su amiga, sin comprender.

—¡Volver a alejaros! —gritó, finalmente—. ¡Es la tercera vez que estáis en la misma situación! ¡Besaos de una puñetera vez ya!

—¿Cómo? —el chico estaba confuso.

—¿Cómo sabes que hemos estado así tres veces? —fue la suspicaz pregunta de la pelirroja.

—¡Porque yo os he puesto en esa situación! —confesó ella, desesperada—. ¡Todas las veces!

Entonces hizo un rápido resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo sus tretas, sus pactos con los digimons para que los atacasen y poder crear las situaciones perfectas para sus acercamientos, de forma que tuviesen la oportunidad ideal para besarse.

—¡Pero no lo habéis hecho! —se quejó la chica—. Primero Taichi siendo caballero y alejándose. ¡Y ahora Sora tomado por broma el muérdago! ¡Pues nada de eso!

Mimi pareció coger más fuerza aún y clavó su mirada en ellos, haciéndoles temblar. Eso les hizo ponerse tensos; nunca se sabía lo que estaba maquinando la diabólica mente de Mimi Tachikawa.

—Taichi… —el chico s envaró más—. Bésala.

Sora se puso roja como un tomate ante esa orden directa de la castaña mientras que el chico frunció el ceño como si no comprendiese bien lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cara idiota.

—¡Que la beses! —ordenó de nuevo—. Échale huevos por primera vez en tu vida y acepta que estás enamorado completamente de Sora. ¡Y bésala!

—Pero… pero… pero… —balbuceó el chico, repentinamente congelado—. Yo no…

—Como me digas que es mentira me voy a poner agresiva —amenazó la chica y él tembló, conociendo la mala leche que tenía Mimi cuando se enfadaba—. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Todos, menos vosotros dos. ¡Bésala!

—Pero… —cuando Mimi lo fulminó con la mirada decidió cambiar su estrategia—. Bueno, vale, pero yo no voy a obligarla a eso. ¡Sora no quiere que la bese!

Mimi se giró entonces hacia la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta retrocediese un paso al verse acorralada. La castaña alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que se atreviese a confirmar lo dicho.

—Sora —la llamó—. Respóndele.

—Pero… —dudó ella—. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—La verdad —fue concisa su amiga—. Dile que tú también estás enamorada hasta los huesos de él y que estás deseando ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sora se congeló ante las palabras y se puso más roja aún. ¡Mimi no podía estar diciéndole eso con Taichi delante! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó el chico a su lado y ella se giró a mirarlo; el castaño estaba muy serio—. Lo que ha dicho… ¿es verdad?

—Bueno —dudó Sora pero respirando decidió que de perdidos al río—. Puede que sí que me gustes un poco desde hace tiempo… y puede que yo haya anhelado el beso las tres veces que hemos estado a punto…

Pero no pudo decir ni una palabra más porque Taichi, tan impulsivo como siempre, había actuado, y acercándose de golpe la había sostenido por la cintura y había juntado sus labios. Sora abrió los ojos como platos, pero solo fueron dos segundos antes de que se dejase llevar y subiendo los brazos a los hombros del chico se enganchase a su cuello y respondiese el beso.

Fue natural, como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar juntos. Y de alguna manera así era, porque llevaban juntos desde pequeños, primero como compañeros, luego como amigos, seguido de mejores amigos. Eran confidentes, eran uña y carne, y el paso se sintió tan natural que ambos se preguntaron por qué nunca lo habían hecho antes. Estaban destinados, y en ese momento lo tenían más claro que nunca.

Mimi daba saltitos a pocos metros de ellos, feliz de que su plan hubiese tenido éxito. Bueno, no es que todo hubiese sido gracias a su plan, pero de alguna manera todo había terminado bien. Y ella estaba contenta por ello, mirando a la nueva pareja besarse, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Solamente un carraspeo la hizo salir de su ensoñación y miró hacia arriba en busca de la procedencia. Y ahí, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, se encontraba un fastidiado Yamato con la rama de muérdago agitada en su mano. La chica lanzó una exclamación; ¡se había olvidado completamente de él!

—¡Yama! —chilló—. Palmon, ya puedes bajar a Yama. Muchas gracias.

La digimon, que estaba escondida tras unos arbustos, asintió y agitó sus brazos para bajar a Yamato, el cual llevaba sus hiedras (no venenosas aquella vez) enroscadas en la cintura. Palmon lo dejó frente a Mimi y salió para ponerse junto a Gabumon y Piyomon mientras se tocaba los brazos; aquel humano no pesaba tanto pero mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo terminaba cansando. La castaña abrazó a su novio.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó besándolo repetidas veces—. ¡Ellos están juntos! ¡Sora y Taichi están saliendo por fin!

—En realidad no hemos conseguido nada con lo que hemos hecho —gruñó el rubio mientras aún se quitaba hojas azules del pelo—. Solamente han reaccionado cuando les has gritado a la cara toda la verdad.

—Pero lo importante es que están juntos —la chica se abrazó a él y miró hacia la nueva pareja, que seguía besándose—. ¡Míralos! Son adorables…

—Ideales —ironizó el chico—. ¿Y tenemos que quedarnos aquí esperando a que se despeguen?

—No, no, claro —se soltó, le dio otro beso y se giró hacia los digimons—. Chicos, vamos a dejarles un poco de intimidad. ¡Regresemos al campamento!

Los tres asintieron y Mimi cogió la mano de Yamato para tirar de él hacia el sitio donde habían dejado todas las cosas. Con una última mirada, dejaron a la pareja a solas y se perdieron entre los arbustos.

Sora y Taichi se besaron durante minutos, rodeados de la fantasía que formaba ese hermoso y mágico árbol de coloridas hojas y románticas frutas. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban y no pudieron más que sonreír.

—Parece que nos hemos quedado solos —murmuró Taichi—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —la pelirroja sonrió más—. Parece que de alguna manera Mimi ha conseguido lo que nosotros no íbamos a lograr por nosotros mismos.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes —murmuró él—, cuando a Mimi se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la convenza de lo contrario.

—Pues menos mal que se le ocurrió que debía unirnos —exclamó la pelirroja—. Porque sin ella no estaríamos juntos.

—Sí —afirmó Taichi—. Al final, el plan secreto de Mimi Tachikawa ha sido un éxito.

Ambos rieron y se besaron una vez más, queriendo aprovechar un poco el tiempo antes de regresar al campamento; ya tendría tiempo de recibir felicitaciones más tarde.

Y hablando de felicitaciones, también deberían felicitar a Mimi, y darle mucho las gracias.

Mimi siempre sería la Cupido de su grupo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el reto Taiora. Genee, espero que lo que tuvieras en mente allá por el año 2000 fuese ésto o algo peor, porque lo he escrito con mucho cariño. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante, he ido a trozos, y no terminaba de imaginarme qué poner, así que por eso ha tardado tanto en ver la luz.

No sé qué más decir... creo que está todo así que lo dejo.

Espero que os guste, sobretodo a ti, Genee.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
